Talk:Excalibur
There is no hidden effect, the extra damage is from the Additional effect of the weapon, anyone else agree this is self-evident? --Chrisjander 08:45, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- From my research on all the relic weapons, they all have a hidden effect where occasionally a hit will do about 3 times the typical damage. Not all the weapons have the "additional effect: damage proportionate to HP," which leads me to believe that the extra damage really is a seperate thing from the "additional effect." From what I've read, there is a hidden effect, and it's on all the relic weapons. --Rixie-- ---- Ah, okay; I wanted to make sure before I went and changed anything. --Chrisjander 10:22, 27 April 2006 (PDT) ---- yes, all relic weapons occasionally hit for 3x damage. I seperated the added effect and the hidden effect. For anyone wondering, the little comment about modifiers is referring to things, which in general, also effect Spirits Within. On top of other things, the main evidence for this is a PLD doing double damage with added effect on a Qutrub in Besieged. --Feba 01:09, 12 June 2006 (PDT) ---- Excalibur owner here. Yes all relic weapons have a 5% proc x2.5 damage multiplier. This can only stack on critical hits. Evidence has suggested that it does NOT effect weaponskills. About 200 KoRs later the multiplier has not proc'd. (I've had this since Tuesday) Reports from other relic holders believe this to be true as well. The additional effect is separate and equal to 25% of your current HP. E.G Current HP:1600 Additional effect will be 400. This damage is physical based and is considered slashing. What this means is anything that resists slashing based damage will also resist this damage (Greater birds from Lufaise Meadows). Qutrub's happen to be weak to physical damage, thus they take double the damage from the additional effect. Elementals resist physical damage and the additional effect is reduced on these as well. Knight's of Round gives an additional Regen effect. This Regen is 10hp/tic and the amount of time it lasts depends on the TP from the attack. Usually 20-90seconds from my initial tests. I can post exact amounts later. I will post information later if anything comes up. www.theblackroses-ls.com/tekki/excalibur has my folder of Excalibur pictures. My Blog also will have information on it. http://blogs.theblackroses-ls.com/tekki/ This is my first edit to FFXIclopedia so hopefully everything is correct. --Tekki Thanks for posting. A couple things: Qutrubs take double damage from everything, magic or physical. Giant Birds have -25% resistance to slashing damage, which also explain why they resist the added effect. I'm guessing that it works like Souleater damage: it's extra physical damage of the same type as the weapon (Slashing), which isn't affected by Defense or VIT but is affected by damage resistances and immunities. Have you tried using it on someone under Invincible? You could also try using it in Ballista on someone first using -magic damage gear, then -physical. --Valyana 22:34, 12 November 2006 (EST) ---- After posting last night and playing around in Limbus I think I will retract my statement of the damage being light AND physical based and just go with physical. Invincible mobs take 0 damage from the addtional effect.(Learned this in Dynamis) Anything like stoneskin that abosorbs damage will also resist the addtional effect (Found this out at a Halvung exp party). One question someone might be able to answer? What are mimics weak/resistant to? My addtional effect last night on mimics in Limbus was only going about half the normal damage. ---Tekki * Mimic's are weak to Dark http://wiki.ffxiclopedia.org/Mimic --Dorrian 14:57, 1 December 2006 (EST) ---- Another Excalibur owner here; in response to Valyana's question, Invincible does in fact stop the effect. Also, to clarify a bit, the 2.5x damage multiplier is applied to your base damage rating, not to the resulting damage (which means when you're using Defender, a proc is very, very noticable, as even the low end of that scale is much higher than normal. Additionally, I'm not sure if other Excalibur users have tried it in Salvage, but it seems to calculate HP incorrectly; even on mobs with no known slashing bonuses/penalties, my additional effect is hitting as if I have a lot more hit points than I do. Perhaps the calculation is taking into effect some of my "locked" gear? Anyone else seen this? --Rooks I'm pretty sure that in salvage, it doesn't count for the max HP down pathos. Could be wrong though. --Aprili Video Don't these relic weapon videos more properly belong on the relic WS page? --Gahoo 16:16, 4 April 2007 (EDT) Additional effect Proc Rate? What's the activation rate on "Additional effect: Damage proportionate to current HP"? Petco 05:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC)